Frame Up
by mah29732
Summary: Benson has been ordered to pick up a package at Petropolis, and he's taking Pops, Mordecai and Rigby along the ride, but an old foe of Pops, known as Huge Head from the episode Really Real Wrestling is prepared to frame Pops for crimes he never committed.
1. Going to Petropolis

Frame Up

Chapter 1: Going to Petropolis

Benson was at Mr. Maellard's office being as nervous as ever as he wasn't happy with the recent report.

"Listen I'm going to assign you a very important task in picking up a package at Petropolis" said Mr. Maellard.

"Why couldn't they have just send it by mail?" asked Benson.

"Because, there was a criminal on the loose that forced flights to be grounded so that he couldn't go on and escape" continued Mr. Maellard, "get my package here pronto. Oh, and also bring along about three helpers."

After Benson stopped at Mr. Maellard's office, he headed to the kitchen where he noticed Pops, along with Mordecai and Rigby were eating their lunches.

"Fine day to see you again Benson" said Pops.

"Listen, I am willing to take you all on a field trip to Petropolis to help Pops' father retrieve a package from Petropolis" said Benson.

"Oh boy, a fieldtrip, what a grand idea" said Pops.

"You mean we're actually going out of town with you?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah, it's a working fieldtrip" continued Benson, "so, you're getting paid for it."

As the four gathered their stuff before heading toward Petropolis, back in Petropolis, however, Chief Herbert Dumbrowski was debriefing his agents on a villain that looked a whole lot like Pops.

"TUFF agents, this is the villain known as Huge Head, nobody knows how the heck he became a villain, but he has become Snaptraps' right-hand man, and has been helping him rob a number of banks in the past few weeks" said Chief Dumbrowski, "I want you agents to do all you can to stop him at all costs."

"Wow, that's one huge head!" laughed Dudley.

"That's the name of the villain you're hunting down" sighed Chief Dumbrowski.

"I know that, but his name is what he is!" laughed Dudley as he was still laughing at what a huge head that Huge Head had as he was inspecting the photo.

"Dudley, this is serious" said Kitty, "Huge Head has risen to become a big time crook!"

"That is precisely why we're going to locate him and scout out the town itself to find his whereabouts" continued Chief Dumbrowski, "anyway, good luck."

As Dudley and Kitty drove out to search for this Huge Head, Huge Head was indeed planning to rob a local bank in Petropolis with the help of Snaptrap and his DOOM agents.

"Wow, I feel much better knowing that I have you on my team" said Snaptrap, "we never gained so much loot in our entire lives!"

"Oh, it's all part of my entire plan here" said Huge Head.

"What other plan are you talking about?" asked Larry.

Huge Head simply just shoves Larry right into an open manhole, falling right into the murky sewers.

"And that's another reason why I appreciate you onboard, you know exactly what to do with Larry when he asks stupid questions like that" laughed Snaptrap.

"Of course, he's too idiotic to realize what I have in store" laughed Huge Head in an evil manner.

"Wow, you're good at your evil laughter too" added Snaptrap.

DOOM agents along with Snaptrap and Huge Head broke down a door drawing their weapons, the DOOM agents along with Snaptrap and Huge Head had obvious masks on for the robbery.

"Alright, hands in the air, or do I have to use one of my wrestling techniques to stop you?" asked Huge Head as everyone obeyed his orders.

"That's right, do what he says" said Snaptrap as the tellers were tossing money into Snaptrap's bag that he had with him.

It was just then that Dudley and Kitty arrived on the scene.

"Boss!" cried Ollie as he noticed the two in the car outside the bank, "TUFF agents!"

"Let me handle them, they'll come after me, you guys go on ahead without me" said Huge Head.

"What, you're serious?" asked Francisco.

"Just go, I got a feeling an old friend of mine will stop in town to take my place" said Huge Head.

As DOOM agents were going through the back of the bank to leave, it was just between Huge Head, Kitty and Dudley as the two got out of the car, Kitty was ready for any surprises, while Dudley just stared at Huge Head's obviously large head.

"Is this why they call you Huge Head?" asked Dudley who laughed at him.

"Alright, I'm going to first make you pay for making fun of my head's shape" said Huge Head.

Poor Dudley didn't know what hit him, as Huge Head tackled him to the ground.

"Kitty, tag me, tag me!" cried Dudley who actually thought it was a real wrestling match.

Kitty fired her weapon, but Huge Head was able to leap right out of the laser's area, he then ran toward Kitty and knocked her gun out of her hand and tried to pin her down. Kitty, however, kicked Huge Head right in the stomach, and then tossed him across the street where he hit the pavement.

"Alright Huge Head, it's over!" cried Kitty.

"You think I will just come down that quietly?" asked Huge Head, "You two are going to have to catch me first!"

Huge Head knew this was the right way to bid more time, at that very moment, the bus Benson was driving arrived at Petropolis.

"Alright, all we have to do is go to the post office, get the package and go, don't do anything to screw things up" said Benson.

"But this is a new city that has so many sights to see" said Pops.

"Yeah, Pops can hang with us while you retrieve the package" said Mordecai.

"Alright, but if anything happens to Pops, you two are fired" said Benson.

As Benson parked the bus, the trio got out of the bus to go sightseeing, not knowing what kind of trouble awaited, or what old foe that Pops would run into would ruin his life.


	2. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity

It was quite a city for Pops as he was quite excited with Petropolis' tall buildings, as he was taking photos of them.

"I've never seen a city as big as this!" laughed Pops as he took photos with his camera.

"Come on, we're only going to be here for at least an hour, Benson's getting your dad's package" said Mordecai.

"But there is so much to see, and so little time" said Pops.

As the trio ventured around the city, they came across the TUFF headquarters that was smacked right in its city square.

"What kind of an agency is this?" asked Pops as he looked at the building.

"I don't know, but we better get going" said Mordecai.

"They must be pretty tough to have a sign like that" laughed Rigby.

As the trio moved on, back with the two TUFF agents, Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy were chasing down Huge Head as he was climbing up on building top and leaping from building top to building top.

"This guy's pretty fast!" cried Dudley who took some time to rest.

"Come on, we have to capture Snaptrap's right-hand man" said Kitty to Dudley.

"Couldn't we just get Snaptrap instead, he's always slower" said Dudley.

As the two TUFF agents continued to follow Huge Head, Huge Head noticed his old enemy Pops taking photos quite innocently with Mordecai and Rigby.

"It's that buffoon who humiliated me at wrestling, I'll show him by letting these two TUFF agents think he's me" laughed Huge Head.

As Huge Head headed down a building and into an alleyway, Pops indeed ventured toward that alleyway not knowing that Huge Head was there. Before Pops could know what just happened, Huge Head grabbed poor Pops, and then took Pops' place by taking his hat and other items.

"Now those two idiots will think I'm Pops" laughed Huge Head.

After Huge Head ditched the real Pops, Dudley who was quite out of breath as he was following Kitty found what seemed like to be Huge Head unconscious on the ground.

"Hey, look, it's Huge Head, man his head is so huge up in person!" laughed Dudley.

"Finally, we can put this nightmare to rest" said Kitty who handcuffed Pops while still unconscious not realizing it wasn't Huge Head.

About thirty minutes or so after the ordeal, Pops woke up only to find himself behind bars with Kitty, Dudley and Chief Dumbrowski, whom were prepared to interrogate Pops.

"Are you sure we got the right one?" asked Chief Dumbrowski.

"Hey, his head is quite huge for being Huge Head" laughed Dudley.

"Okay then, let's begin the interrogation shall we?" continued Chief Dumbrowski, "Huge Head, we know you're Snaptrap's new right-hand man who has been helping him pull a variety of criminal acts across Petropolis."

"But who is this Huge Head you're talking about?" asked Pops, "I don't know of such thing as this Huge Head."

"He's not cooperating Chief" said Kitty.

"I can run a few tests on the subject in question, we can probe his brain to find out what he knows about Snaptrap" as Keswick came into the scene.

"Great idea" said Chief Dumbrowski, "we'll do just that."

"But I keep on telling you, I am not this Huge Head you speak of, even though my head is quite large" continued Pops.

"Well, that's an admission to me that he's the right guy" said Dudley.

But as TUFF was going to indeed continue to continue to interrogate poor Pops, Huge Head was successfully able to fool Mordecai and Rigby for a short period of time that he was the real Pops.

"Pops, where the heck have you been?" asked Mordecai as Huge Head came back in his Pops disguise.

"Er, I was taking a rest, yeah, taking a rest" replied Huge Head.

"Why do you have a deeper voice?" asked Rigby.

"Er, I caught a bad cold" continued Huge Head.

"Well, we better meet back with Benson, I am sure he has the package for your dad ready to take back" continued Mordecai.

As the trio headed back, Benson had bad news that the package didn't arrive yet because of the crisis happening in Petropolis.

"That's just great, Mr. Maellard won't like it when I tell him we came back empty handed" said Benson, "the post office says the package won't come in until tomorrow."

"Great" sighed Mordecai who didn't want to stay another minute in Petropolis.

"I'm going to call home to put Skips in charge of the place while I'm gone" said Benson, "the three of you can stay with me at a motel for the night."

But what Benson, along with Mordecai and Rigby failed to noticed was that Huge Head was indeed going to spend the last few hours he'll be having in Petropolis to pay a visit to Snaptrap whose DOOM agents had arrived back at their headquarters.

"Wow, that was quite an adventure, getting all that money from that bank" said Snaptrap as he poured out the money that was within the bag on the table with the other members of DOOM.

"Yeah, that right-hand man of yours was pretty good in taking the fall for us" said Ollie.

"We can finally buy stuff with our loot!" laughed Francisco to which the other DOOM members looked at him in an odd manner, "What, we can."

"I say I hope Huge Head managed to elude Kitty and Dudley of TUFF" said Snaptrap.

"Well, with his skills in wrestling, I'm sure it wasn't a problem at all" said Ollie.

"Yeah that too, those skills of his placed this city on the edge" laughed Snaptrap, "I do hope he's not somewhere in jail."

"Well, if he is, why not just break him out of the TUFF prison?" asked Francisco.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" said Larry.

"Quiet Larry" said Snaptrap as he then pushed Larry into the shark tank to which Larry was able to get out but pretty scratched and eaten up, "you know what, we owe my right-hand man a favor because of his deed, and we should free him from TUFF tonight."


	3. Sneaking Out

Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

Benson had to stay for another day in Petropolis as although he couldn't stand it staying in the city at all for another day.

"You guys can sleep on the floor, hopefully the package will be coming in tomorrow" said Benson as he was going out for the night.

As Benson fell fast asleep in his motel bed, Huge Head got up about a few minutes and began to sneak out. Mordecai who was falling asleep noticed what seemed like was supposedly Pops had gone missing.

"Hey Rigby" whispered Mordecai to Rigby.

"What?" asked Rigby.

"Pops is gone, we have to find him" said Mordecai, "Benson's going to kill us if we don't."

"Yeah, you're probably right" continued Rigby as he got up.

As the two snuck out of the door and locked it behind, the two began to follow Huge Head, but as Huge Head was trying to find DOOM, the same DOOM operatives were sneaking beneath the TUFF headquarters in trying to make a prison break of Snaptrap's right-hand man who was supposedly locked up inside.

"I can't believe we're doing this in the sewers" said Ollie.

"Come on, we have to rescue my right-hand man" continued Snaptrap.

"Look boss, we can always get a new right-hand man, it's not that hard to find" continued Ollie.

"Just come on then" said Snaptrap.

As DOOM operatives broke into the basement of the headquarters of TUFF, they began to continue their way to the prison. Poor Pops was indeed within the prison as he couldn't believe that he was charged with a crime.

"My whole entire life is ruined" sighed Pops.

But as Pops continued to cry to himself in his cell, members of DOOM snuck right into the prison area of TUFF.

"Looks like this is the place" said Snaptrap.

"Time to get Huge Head to freedom" said Ollie as he was deactivating the lasers on Pops' cell.

"Wow, you guys are rescuing me, are you working for the government to set me free from a horrible error?" asked Pops to Snaptrap.

"Er, maybe" replied Snaptrap.

"I think our right-hand man is suffering from amnesia" said Francisco.

"We'll just play along here with him" continued Snaptrap, "sure Huge Head, we're here to show you that you are innocent of your crimes."

"And why do you keep on calling me Huge Head, are you making fun of me?" asked Pops.

"Let's just return to our headquarters then" said Snaptrap.

As DOOM escorted Pops from his cell, it was just then that Kitty, along with Dudley whom were going to do another round of interrogations noticed Huge Head's cell was empty.

"He's escaped!" cried Kitty.

"Snaptrap must have rescued him!" cried Dudley, "Wow, such a huge head for Huge Head!"

"Dudley, we have to go after them, now!" cried Kitty.

As the two TUFF agents dashed out, DOOM was already reaching their headquarters with Pops wondering where he really is.

"Are you working for the government in helping to clear my name?" asked Pops.

"He keeps on asking the same annoying questions over, and over again" continued Ollie to Snaptrap, "I think we have the wrong man."

"Nonsense, we have the right man with us" said Snaptrap.

But as DOOM operatives headed into the headquarters, Huge Head was waiting for them.

"It seems like I was right that we got the wrong man" said Ollie.

"Well, excuse me, they look too much alike" said Snaptrap.

But Huge Head apparently didn't realize that he was followed by Mordecai and Rigby all along, as Huge Head headed to greet Snaptrap, Mordecai and Rigby noticed Pops.

"Look, there's Pops" said Mordecai whispered to Rigby.

"Yeah, but he's surrounded by those goons" added Rigby.

"Then we must come up with an obvious plan to rescue him" said Mordecai.

As the two headed out to make a surprise attack, Huge Head was wondering what to do with poor Pops who was indeed crying like a baby.

"This is like a never ending nightmare!" cried Pops as he continued to cry.

"He's crying more than Larry does whenever we throw him into the shark tank" said Snaptrap.

"This fool managed to masquerade as me at the Really real Wrestling matching that I was supposed to make my premiere day view" continued Huge Head.

"Hmm, I think I know what'll satisfy you two, a one on one wrestling match" laughed Snaptrap, "the loser will fall into the shark tank, if the sharks are still not hungry after when Larry fell in."

"That sounds reasonable" said Francisco.

Poor Pops soon found himself on a large metal platform, with a shark tank underneath and Huge Head on the other side of what looked like to be a metal ring.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me" laughed Huge Head.

Huge Head charged at poor Pops, and threw Pops down to the ground.

"Oh man, he's not even fighting back!" cried Ollie as he noticed how scared Pops was.

"Let Pops go!" said Mordecai as he came into the scene as he along with Rigby managed to tackle Ollie and Francisco.

"Not so fast" said Francisco who managed to recover from their surprise attack, "you two intruders are going to watch your friend lose, then you can join him in the shark tank."

"Yeah, that's a great idea" laughed Snaptrap.

Pops managed to recover from the attack by Huge Head, and then began to charge back at him knowing that Mordecai and Rigby were endanger.

"You framed me for your crimes!" cried Pops as the two were evenly matched.

"This is what you get for crossing Huge Head!" laughed Huge Head.

Huge Head then threw poor Pops close to the edge of the platform, as he was nearly going to fall into the shark tank. But Pops stood his ground and charged back at Huge Head. But as the two continued to fight, they didn't realize that Kitty and Dudley were on their way to stop DOOM.


	4. Stopping Huge Head

Chapter 4: Stopping Huge Head

It seemed like it was sadly going to be the end for Pops as he was cornered by Huge Head, along with his friends Mordecai and Rigby apprehended by DOOM agents.

"Face it, there's no way but down into the shark tanks" laughed Snaptrap.

"Time to finish this where I started with" said Huge Head as he then charged at Pops.

Pops did his best to hold his ground, but once again, Huge Head tossed Pops aside across the platform and again nearly falling into the shark tank.

"Come on, fall!" cried Snaptrap to which he then looked at Larry, "Maybe they need a motivator."

Snaptrap snapped his fingers and had Francisco throw poor Larry right into the shark tank, to which the sharks did enjoy eating parts of Larry as he tried to escape their grasp.

"They indeed look hungry alright" laughed Ollie.

"And you'll be joining them soon enough" said Huge Head as he then charged at Pops once again.

Pops did his best to stop Huge Head, as he was keeping Huge Head from pushing him over into the shark tank.

"Trying to save yourself, but that won't matter" laughed Huge Head.

Huge Head gave another push, to which Pops was hanging onto the platform.

"Oh come on, just fall into the shark tank already!" cried Snaptrap.

Huge Head ended up trying to use his feet to stomp on Pops' fingers that were holding onto the platform. But Pops still had something up his sleeve as he leaped right back up on the platform and gave Huge Head quite a punch right in the face. He then charged at Huge Head, and tried to pin him down, before Huge Head was able to recover from the surprise attack.

"You're going to pay for that" said Huge Head as he then charged at Pops.

Pops did his best again to try to counter Huge Head, but as the two went on fighting, the car that was driven by Kitty had crashed right through the headquarters of DOOM.

"No way!" cried both Mordecai and Rigby who didn't believe it.

Kitty leaped out of her car and took down Francisco and Ollie who charged at her, while Snaptrap was fighting Dudley.

"There are two huge head people?" laughed Dudley as he was laughing at what huge heads both Pops and Huge Head had.

"Dudley, please, get let's get these civilians out of here" said Kitty referring to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey, we resent being called that" said Rigby.

"Come on, we better let them handle it" said Mordecai, "Benson's not going to believe this."

But indeed, Benson wasn't going to believe this at all, as Benson woke up to get a glass of water, he noticed the three sleeping bags were empty.

"Great, those three will cost me my job!" cried Benson as he then stormed out of his room.

It only took the amount of time Benson searched for the trio, that the Huge Head was indeed losing the fight against Pops. Kitty, along with Dudley ended up putting handcuffs on Huge Head who tried to attack Pops again.

"Sorry about the confusion" said Kitty, "we'll erase that arrest off your record."

"No problem, I just hope Mordecai and Rigby are okay" said Pops.

As Pops caught up with Mordecai and Rigby, Benson who had to use a taxi to search around town saw the trio, and he wasn't happy at all.

"You three better have a good explanation to why you snuck out!" roared Benson.

"Hey, look it's a talking gumball machine, he beats Huge Head's huge head anytime!" laughed Dudley.

"Dudley!" snapped Kitty as she was putting in Snaptrap in the TUFF van with his DOOM members and also Huge Head himself to which she then headed over to Benson, "I believe we can explain what's going on."

"Well, it better be a better story than what these three will be telling" continued Benson.

Benson soon paused with astonishment as Kitty showed her badge to him.

"We're from TUFF, and thanks to these three, we were able to finally capture Huge Head who was Snaptrap's right-hand man, and Snaptrap himself" continued Kitty.

"Hmm, I guess I will have to buy that since you got a badge" continued Benson to which he turned to the three, "I guess we should just get that package and go on home when morning comes around."

As morning did arrive, Benson indeed picked up the package, and he along with Pops, Mordecai and Rigby road off heading away from Petropolis.

"Just do me a favor and never let me drive in that city again" said Benson.

"Agreed" replied the three.


End file.
